The Newest Return
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: She has returned. Silver, at age 21 finally comes back to Gravity Falls. But her intentions are to lay low, because she doesn't want someone to find out she's there. Wait, make that two someone's. The twins assist her, and so far everything is going great. Until that one night. That's when everything to a turn for the worse.
1. Driving

***Silver***

I sighed as I heard the phone ring again. I took one hand of the wheel and picked it up.

"Yes?" I moaned.

"_Oh relax, this will be the last one, ok?" _Brine said.

"Fine." I said. "Make it quick, I'm almost there"

"_Fine then. Jake wanted me to tell you some things"_ Brine said.

"Is this about Cassie?" I moaned.

"_He just wants to make sure you two are gonna be ok. After you told him the stories, he got pretty worried about you coming back. Even more with Cassie there with you" _Brine warned.

"Brine" I groaned. "I'm 21. I'm positive I can protect my own daughter"

"_Yet I've been living since the beginning of time itself, and I couldn't protect you sometimes" _Brine reasoned. I rolled my eyes to myself,

"Well, I got to go. I'll call you if anything happens" I said.

"_Bye."_ He said.

"Bye" Then I hung up the phone, putting it back on the other seat. I let out another long sigh as I leaned back more, pulling my seatbelt. I thought I slowed down a bit once I passed the sign.

"**Welcome to Graivty Falls**"

I let out yet another sigh.

"_Just relax, you'll be fine. You're only staying for two weeks. You can get through this" _I thought.

"Mom, are you ok?" A voice asked from behind.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Well it doesn't seem like it" Cassie said.

"I-Well, didn't have a lot of good memories here" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It would be too difficult to explain" I said.

"Can explain a little bit?" Cassie begged, and being the five-year old she was, she was very good at it.

"Ya know how, Brine's a demon?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cassie asked.

"Well, he wasn't the only demon I ever met" I said.

"How many?" Cassie asked.

"Two." I sighed.

"Were they related?" Cassie asked.

"Yep. Brother and sister" I sighed. "Now, I think that's enough questions" I finished, pulling into the small parking lot.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked.

"We'll be staying here for the next two weeks" I said, getting out of the car and grabbing my phone. I opened the car door and Cassie jumped out.

"Is this were you used to live?" Cassie asked.

"Nah." I sighed. "I lived about a mile away from here"

"Could we, maybe go?" She asked.

"Maybe" I sighed.

"Just maybe"


	2. Arrival

***Silver***

I slowly walked into the building. Cassie followed close behind. I slowly shut the door behind me, and continued walking in. Almost all the lights were off.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed slightly, Cassie hide behind me as the door slightly opened. I was expecting an adult to walk in, but I didn't get what I expected. Out came a little boy. He looked about 6 years old. He had brown hair and a blue shirt on. He also wore brown shorts, and black shoes.

"Hi" He grinned.

"Well, who is this?" I asked.

"My names Micah" The boy smiled.

"Well hello there, Micah" I greeted. "Are your parents around?"

"You're the one staying here for the next couple weeks right?" Micah asked. I nodded,

"Mom, Uncle Dipper!" He cried running back through the door. I stood there for a minute and sighed, looking down at Cassie, who was still hiding behind my leg.

"Oh Cassie, relax" I huffed. She looked up at me, and slowly let go of my leg. Then the door opened once again. Micah came running in along with two other people.

"Wow, you two haven't changed a bit" I laughed. It was true. They still wore their same outfits, but their shorts were longer, and everything was their size.

"Well look who's talking" Dipper laughed. That, was also true. I still wore my black shirt with the yellow star in the middle, and I still had a black sweatshirt. But I wore jeans down to knees. And my necklace, I never took off. My shirt was a bit baggy too.

"I like my style, don't judge" I laughed.

"Jeez, you make it sound like you're the only one" Mabel huffed, she looked down at my leg.

"So, this is Cassie?" Mabel asked. I nodded, "I suppose you've already met Micah, he's really enthusiastic" I nodded and laughed. Micah ran up behind me to Cassie.

"Hi" He quietly spoke.

"Hi" Cassie said shyly.

"You wanna go do something?" Micah asked, holding out his hand. Cassie slowly grabbed it, looking up at me.

"Go to our room" I smiled. "I'll go get the bags"

"You need help?" Dipper asked.

"I've been driving for hours, I could really use some" I laughed. Dipper nodded and we walked out to the car.


	3. Blue Reunited

***Silver***

I was unloading the bags from the trunk. As soon as I closed it I looked over. There she stood.

"Silver?" She asked.

"Hi, Blue" I smiled. She sprinted over and hugged me.

"I thought you were never coming back" Blue sighed.

"I changed my mind. I'm not here to stay though, I'll be here for two weeks" I said. She let go and sighed.

"Well I'm glad you're back" Blue smiled, but then a little girl walked up next to her. "Oh, this is Beth, my daughter"

"Gosh, does everybody have kids now?" I asked, I looked down at Beth. and she just smiled at me. She had long brown hair up in a pony tail. She was tall and she wore a long sleeve blue shirt with a water symbol on it, along with ripped jeans. Blue helped me with the last of the bags and brung them inside to the room. The shack was going to be closed for the next couple weeks so I got the room that Dipper and Mabel found a few years back.

When I walked in Micah and Cassie were running around playing some sort of game, and Beth went over to join them. Blue set my bags down and we walked through the empty hallway.

"So, I heard what happened..." Blue sighed.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"They stopped by a few times" Blue shrugged.

"What'd they say?" I questioned.

"They asked if I was in contact with you. They wanted to know if you were ok" Blue sighed. I just looked at the floor. "With what she did I understand why you left forever. But they said-"

"What? That they were sorry?" I asked.

"Yeah" Blue said. "And it sounded like they meant it. Ya know she cried once"

"Really?" I shot.

"I know, hard to believe" Blue said.

"I understand but, without hard evidence I'm still trying to stay low" I admitted.

"I don't blame you." Blue said. "But maybe you should consider going back" I stopped, and Blue looked at me.

"I'll consider"


	4. Nightmares of the Young

***Silver***

After the conversation Blue left with Beth, promising to come back tomorrow.

That night Cassie slept on the small bed in the corner and I slept on the couch. Everything was perfectly normal. And the next day was ever more fun. But as soon as I thought I was going to be ok.

The next night came.

Cassie and Micah were having so much fun that they wanted to have a 'sleepover'. I was honestly ok with it. I would go to sleep, and Mabel would make sure they got some sleep as well.

So that night I did as normal.

I took off my sweatshirt and changed into some black shorts. I went upstairs to tell Cassie good-night then I went back downstairs. When I got back in the room I shut the door and went to lay down on the couch. It was only about 9:00pm.

I picked up my phone and dialed Brine's number. He immediately picked up.

"_What's the emergency!?"_ He cried.

"I'm just calling to check-up" I said.

"_Oh, right" _Brine laughed. "_So, are you and Cassie doing alright?"_

"Yeah, she's already befriends with Micah" I laughed.

"_Micah?" _he questioned.

"Mabel's son" I said. "So, how's everything goin over there?"

"_No much. Jake wanted to go do something so we just went to the store and crap" _Brine said.

"That's nice." I said. "Umm, I wanted to tell you. Blue said they came over to her house a few times"

"_What did they say?" _He asked.

"About how sorry they were, and they want to know if I was alright" I shrugged.

"_Well hopefully that's the case" _Brine said. "_Well you should get rest. Bye"_ Then he hung up.

I yawned and set the phone on the nightstand. I turned the light off, and curled up with the black and white blanket. That night I couldn't sleep. Something was bugging me. Probably homesick. So I sat up, doing things on my laptop. Then at about 11:40pm, the door opened. I shut my laptop and turned on the light.

"Cassie?" I questioned, I rubbed my eyes, as she walked in and closed the door. "What are you doing up?"

She walked up in front of me.

"I had a nightmare..." Cassie sighed. I yawned not thinking anything of it.

"You never tell me about your nightmares" I said. "Was something really scary?"

"No, I just had a question" Cassie said. I yawned.

"Ask away"

"Well, there was this guy in my dream" She sighed. I panicked, and I grabbed her shoulders.

"What did he look like!?" I asked.

"I didn't see much. He had a black cloak on. I could see anything so far as his features" Cassie said, I let go of her shoulders.

"What did he say..." I glared.

"That's why I'm here" Cassie said. "I asked his name, but he only said 'Go home, your mother will tell you'" I sat there.

"_Go home? Does he mean my old house. I don't have any proof that it was who I thought" _I thought.

"Mom?" Cassie asked. I looked down at her. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know" I sighed. I looked over at the clock, 11:45pm. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this.

"Lets go" I said. I got up and put on my sweatshirt.

"Where?" Cassie asked.

"My home" I said pulling up my hood. Cassie ran and got her ran coat, slipping it on. I opened the door and quietly walking outside. We got in the car and I started it.

"_I wasn't going to let anyone patronize my daughter. I was stopping these dreams right now. Because I feared they would get worse"_


	5. Old Bedrooms

***Silver***

I parked the car in the trees. I didn't want anyone messing with my only way out. I slowly climbed out of the car as it started to rain harder. I grabbed Cassie and ran for the porch. I panted as I held Cassie tightly in my arms. I looked at the door. I swallowed, opening the unlocked door.

I walked in, all the lights were completely off. I sighed as I walked further inside. Memories started to flood my mind, but I pushed them away. I didn't want anything getting in my way. I slowly walked up the creaking stairs. I looked down the hall.

No one was here. Thus the reason I was wondering why I was. I walked down the hall, and into my room. I set Cassie down as we wondered around.

"Mom, was this your old room?" Cassie asked. I nodded,

"Yeah" I sighed, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Lots of memories here"

I quietly walking around the room, looking at the blue walls. Cassie went and sat on the bed. As I looked through the drawers, I didn't pay attention to Cassie. But when I turned around, I wished I did.

Cassie was standing at the side of the bed. Another boy stood right in front of her. They looked about the same height, but the boy was a smidge taller. He had blonde hair that looked exactly like Dipper's hair when he was 12. The boy wore a yellow shirt, black pants, and black shoes. They both stared at each other but I interrupted.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked. The boy looked over,

"And why is that your business?" He sneered.

"Because that's my daughter" I said.

"I wasn't going to do anything" He growled, Cassie walked over to me as the boy turned, facing directly at us.

"Now, can you please tell me your name?" I asked.

"Fine" The boy growled. "William Cipher II"

"_Oh god..."_


	6. Anger Managment

***Silver***

"What on earth do you mean" The boy spat.

"Great you can read minds" I mumbled.

"I know, such a pain" The boy laughed sarcastically. "But the use of your words, perhaps you've heard my name before?"

"No, I haven't" I lied.

"You're lying!" He sneered.

"I speak the truth" I shrugged

"No. You do not" The boy sneered. I picked up Cassie, and stood there.

"This argument is going nowhere" I sighed. "Can I just, go now?"

"No!" The boy spat. "You're not supposed to even be here!"

"Listen. I didn't know" I said, holding back anger. "But let me go"

Blue flames began to dance in the boy hands.

"I told you you're not leaving..." He growled.

"What's wrong with you..." I managed.

"Nothing's wrong with me, but there will be with you" He smirked.

I was so stupid. The minute he threw the fire I was only wanting to protect Cassie. I didn't pay attention to myself, and for that it smacked my right in the head. Then I slipped out off consciousness, letting go of Cassie.


	7. Arguing

***Cassie***

I curled up and tried to block it but, Mom took the hit. Within seconds she fell to the ground and she dropped me. I then tumbled to the ground, landing on the hard-wood floor. I slowly pushed myself up. I looked over,

"Mom?" I spoke. She didn't move. "Mom?" Not even a flinch. I quickly got up and ran over.

"Mom!?" I exclaimed. I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Mom..."

"She's not dead you idiot" The boy spoke. I turned around and glared at him.

"I'm only 5" I sneered. "I don't know everything"

"Nobody knows everything" The boy shrugged.

"What, do you think I'm stupid?!" I growled.

"Yeah." He growled.

"Well, you're the stupid one!" I snapped.

"No I'm not!" He yelled.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Hey that's enough!" A voice boomed through the room. I fell completely silent, as well as the boy. A man entered the doorway. I was too worried to even notice his features.

"What on earth is going on here?" He demanded.

"They lied to me!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you almost killed my mom!" I yelled.

"Did not!" The boy shot.

"Yeah you did!" I shot back.

"Ok that's-" He saw my mom. Next thing I know he ran over. I slowly stepped to the side as he kneeled down.

"She'll be fine" The man sighed. His voice highly familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"I know you, but you don't know me" The man laughed.

"You're that dude from my dream..." I guessed.

"Who else would it be?" He asked.

I shrugged,

"You tell me."


	8. Even More Arguing

***Cassie***

Then the worst thing possible happened.

Mom's phone started to ring. I quietly pulled it out of her pocket.

"Oh come on!" I muttered. The man leaned over and looked at the screen.

"Not gonna get away with this one" He laughed.

"Well what do you think I should do!?" I snapped.

"Don't ask me. He's part of your family!" The man exclaimed. The phone stopped, then started to ring again.

"What do I do!?" I yelled.

"Well ya gotta do something!" The boy yelled.

"No, shit!" I cursed.

"Does your mother know you curse like that?" The man asked off topic.

"Probably not" I said. "But she does it like all the time"

"She hasn't changed a bit then" He shrugged. Then. At that one moment. Reality slammed me in the face like a brick wall. A really well-built brick wall.

"You're one of them..." I stammered.

"One of, what?" He asked.

"My mom told me-"

"I'm kidding, I know what your mother told you" He laughed. "I know everything" The phone rang again.

"Except for how to pick up a phone" I pointed out.

"Just answer it!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and groaned, then I tapped the button.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Cassie, is that you? I need to speak to your mother" _Brine answered.

"Umm, she's unavailable at the moment" I seethed.

"_What happened!?" _Brine panicked,

"She's just asleep" I explained. Which wasn't a lie, it was actually true.

"_Wake her up, I need to ask her something" _Brine said.

"Well the phone went off twice, and she didn't wake up so she's probably out cold" I explained.

"_There's something you're not telling me" _Brine said.

"What, no!" I exclaimed. I was telling him everything. Well, only the fact that she got knocked out because of a blast of blue fire. And know I was in a room with demons, and an unconscious mother.

"_Tell me right now what's going on, or you will run into big consequences" _Brine threatened. Then I hung up. I shut the phone down, and put it on Do Not Disturb.

"What the hell was that!" The man yelled.

"I panicked, ok!" I yelled.

"You could've told him the truth!" The boy exclaimed.

"The truth!?" I yelled. "I think the truth is the only thing I didn't need to tell him. He. Would. Flip. And you would know that!" I glared at the man.

"Of course I know!" He laughed. "But it's not my job to take care of it"

"You could've helped!" I exclaimed. "I mean, you're the adult here" The man was about to speak.

"The one that's not passed out" I reasoned.

"Adults can't solve every problem!" The man yelled.

"But they can at least provide assistance!" I explained.

"She's right dad" The boy said.

"Not now!" The man snapped.

"Well at least someone agrees!" I yelled.

"Who said I didn't!" The man yelled.

"Because you're arguing!" I yelled. I huffed and looked over. My mom was wide awake and she was sitting up.

"I'm not even going to ask..."


	9. Imaginations

***Silver***

The minute Cassie saw me she ran over and hugged me. I ruffled her hair, but then I looked up.

"I see you've met one of them..." I sighed,

"Mhm." Cassie nodded. "But he's really annoying"

"Am not!" Bill defended.

"Are too." I laughed.

"She's right" The boy shrugged.

"William you are NOT helping my case!" Bill snapped.

"I'm not trying too." The boy said.

"Hey, I like this kid" I laughed. "He's like a mini you"

"I can't argue with that" Bill muttered.

"Ha!" I laughed. But that was stupid, because he always found a way to get back at people. Bill disappeared, and within seconds I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Let. Go." I demanded.

"Nope." Bill sang. I sighed.

"Cassie?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Go find mommy a sharp object, she's gonna create a blind man" I growled. Bill let go,

"Well someone has issues" He huffed.

"Suddenly I don't feel bad about not catching you" I shrugged. "And F.Y.I I'm not the one with the issues"

"Ooo" Cassie and William cooed.

"Oh, you gonna need some ice for that burn I just gave you in front of you kid." I smiled.

"You have not changed, and I mean at all" Bill muttered.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Maybe." Bill growled. I stood up and brushed myself off,

"Well that's your problem to deal with" I shrugged.

""Are you leaving?" He asked.

"Umm, I have to. Is there an issue?" I asked.

"Yes, there is an issue" Bill replied. I sighed,

"What?"

"Well, I'm going to be near you the whole entire time you're here" He explained.

"And why, the hell, is that?" I asked.

"Because I don't know what Catherine will do if she finds you. Like she's sad that you left but she's also mad. I really don't know, emotions aren't my thing" Bill shrugged.

"I can take care of myself" I pointed out.

"Against Catherine? You have a death wish" He sang.

"There's a lot of things that happened in the past, what 7 years?" I added.

"8 years" Bill corrected.

"Yeah whatever." I shrugged. I walked out with Cassie right behind me, and the other two floating next to me. I walked down the stairs in silence then outside. When I got outside I realized the ran just stopped and the moon was no where near setting. "What is it? Night time forever?"

"You know how some areas have screwed up forecast and crap" He spoke.

"Yeah, but the sun and moon. Come on!" I exclaimed. I trudged to the car and got in. Cassie got in the back. And within seconds both were in the car.

"Don't touch anything" I said, turning the key.

"My son has a very big imagination. So I suggest you count on it" Bill shrugged.

"At least I don't go through my daughter's imagination" I muttered. Then I pulled out from the trees and drove back.


	10. Told You So

***Silver* **

The car was silent. No one spoke and the only noises came from the engine and the sounding of crushing rocks. Cassie was staring out the window, on the brink of falling asleep. I smiled to myself but then I realized I had to continue driving.

Then out of nowhere my phone buzzed like 20 times. Bill peered at it, then back at Cassie.

"Told you" He muttered.

"Whatever" Cassie mumbled. I peered at the phone, then I was back on the road. I sighed,

"What the hell did you two manage to do while I was passed out?" I

"Well here's the thing-"

"Brine called and we didn't know what to do so I picked up the phone and told him you were unavailable because you were sleeping. But then when he asked for more details I hung up" Cassie intruded. I slammed the brakes.

"You two did what!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I panicked" Cassie apologized.

"I accept your apology. But that was the worst possible thing you could've done" I gritted. I sighed and glared at Bill. "Thank you for being the adult in the situation" I sarcastically finished.

"You think I know everything?!" Bill exclaimed.

"Umm, yeah" I said. "Quote on Quote. 'I know lots of things'"

"LOTS of things, not everything" He mumbled.

"Well know you can expect an angry demon waiting to beat you up, and maybe an angry bat-demon boyfriend" I said.

"Wait, I just hung up why would they come?" Cassie asked.

"You know what I said to Brine?" I asked. "That if I or you ever hung up the phone. We were being attacked" Bill clapped sarcastically,

"Thank you, now I'm going to get beat up in front of my son" He scoffed.

"That's not going to happen" I said.

"Yes it"

"Because I wont let it"


	11. Agreements

***Silver* **

I stopped as soon as I saw them. And I was right, Jake was there too. I sighed and got out of the car, I stood up leaning against the open car door.

"What on earth happened!?" Brine demanded.

"A misunderstanding that's all it was nothing more" I explained.

"What did he do?" Brine once again demanded.

"Nothing" I spoke.

"What about-"

"Cassie's fine" I growled.

"What happened. You got knocked out" Jake asked.

"I told you" I growled. "Misunderstanding. No one was injured. I suggest you forget about it"

"Suggest?" Brine asked.

"I'll do it" I smirked.

"No you wouldn't" Jake huffed.

"I will. Or you can just listen to me and agree that it was a misunderstanding" I complied.

"Fine" Jake mumbled.

"Thank you" I huffed. "Brine?"

"No." He said flatly. I rolled my eyes,

"Fine then"

I flicked my wrist. Not too hard, not too soft. I almost laughed because of the look Brine had on his face when he looked down. Small vines grew from the ground up. They wrapped around his legs all the way up to below his neck.

"Silver, don't do this" Brine growled.

"I can do this all day" I huffed. I looked over at him, I could tell he was deciding what to do in that small mind of his.

"Fine." He huffed. "But don't expect me to be friendly" I shrugged, and flicked my wrist again. The vines vanished into thin air, and I got back into the car so I could go park it. I slammed the door closed and looked at everyone, who was staring at my wide-eyed.

"'Haven't changed a bit' he said." I repeated. "Well lookie who was wrong"


	12. Mistakes

***Silver* **

I parked, and everyone got out. Cassie and Will sprinted inside, I followed them, but when I got to the doorstep Bill grabbed my shirt and spun me around to face him.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Bill sighed,

"Did you seriously just ask that?"

I laughed,

"I learned a few things while I was gone. More like how to control my 'powers'. I'm like the ultimate mother nature" I laughed.

"Sorry, but Catherine's not gonna be stopped by some plants" Bill laughed. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. The same thing happened to Bill. Small vines covered him from neck to toe. Two deer appeared next to me. But they were made out of vines.

"That's why they're demon-proof" I laughed. I snapped my fingers and everything vanished.

"That's nice but still. Not leaving" Bill shrugged. I groaned and threw my head back,

"Fine" I moaned as I walked into the house. I guess Mabel and Dipper had gone out for the time being. I walked to my room and slipped off my jacket, revealing the mechanic piece on my back.

"What's that?" Bill asked reaching for it. I quickly stepped away,

"Nothing you need to worry about" I spat.

"Jeez" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and huffed as I went to my bags and started digging. "So how's it been?"

"Perfectly normal" I sighed.

"You seem irritated" Bill noticed.

"Yeah. This town was the only place I actually liked" I sighed, then I slapped a hand on my mouth, knowing he was going to get under my skin.

"What was that?" He asked, though he had obviously heard what I said.

"I think you're going insane. I didn't say anything" I lied. Bill laughed,

"You can't break what's already broken!" He exclaimed.

"Right..." I trailed off.

"I just don't understand why you liked this place so much." He shrugged, "Or maybe it was-"

"Oh, look at that. It's time for you to shut up" I smiled. I stood up as I pulled the scarf out of my bag. I slipped on my jacket and wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"Where are you going?' He asked.

"Where else would I be going?" I smirked as I walked out of the room.

"Oh, NO! No, no, no" Bill growled. "Don't even think about it!"

"Spending my time here is just going to get her more sad and upset" I said.

"What?" He said.

"She cried once, and that's, pretty bad" I said. "I'm heading over there. I need you to watch Cassie for me"

"But what about you!" He yelled.

"I'll be fine." I said, as I walked to the door and opened it,

"But what is she-"

I turned back at him then back to the door,

"Lets juts hope she wont" I said, then I walked out and shut the door behind me.


	13. Bad Ideas

***Silver* **

I made my way outside side as the cold breeze blew in my face. I heard the door opened and I turned around. And to my surprise, Jake came bolting out.

"What are you doing now?" He panted.

"Trying to find my friends" I said.

"Which ones?" Jake asked.

"Um, ya know, the demon one" I said. Jake face palmed himself,

"You almost got yourself killed back there, and you want to confront the one who was probably going to murder you 9 years ago!" He yelled.

"Relax." I spoke calmly, "I'll be fine."

"No." Jake said. "I'm coming with you." I rolled my eyes and huffed,

"J-" But before I could finish he grabbed my shoulder.

"If I loose you all I have left is Cassie" He spoke seriously.

"And if we both die, Cassie has no one" I said.

"So your saying we could die?" He asked. I groaned,

"Fine lets go" I growled. Jake smiled like he had just achieved something. I huffed, and started walking. Jake pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes, and came running after me as his brown button up coat stayed right in place.

It hadn't taken us long to get there. But when I did I had to stop. Jake continued walking, but then he realized I had stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I think I'm scared" I stammered. Jake sighed and walked back, as he grabbed my hand.

"Come on." He said.

"Oh so now you're encouraging me?" I growled.

"It's better to get it over with" Jake said. I sighed and walked closer to the house.


	14. Issues and Differences

***Silver***

I started walking as Jake walked next to me, with this smug look on his face. I peered over at him,

"You're an ass," I muttered. His only response was a chuckle,

"Sure I am," He laughed. I stopped right in front of the door, "Well, aren't you going to do something?"

"I can't," I admitted. Jake dropped his smile,

"Then why in hell did you want to come here?" Jake exclaimed,

"I-I don't know!" I exclaimed, "You know I have a problem when people tell me not to do things!"

"You have to get that resolved! People tell you not to do things, due to the fact they want to protect you from danger!" Jake yelled.

"You know how I hate being pushed around..." I muttered.

"Well it's not pushing you around," Jake said, his voice now lower.

"I'm sort of afraid what Catherine will do," I admitted. Then a voice seemed to shake the earth,

"_How does thee' know thou's name!" _It boomed. Whoa, what was with the fancy talk? Century to late... The voice then grew still, as if it waited for an answer. That wasn't Catherine's voice, I knew that for a fact. So I just felt the need to back up. Same with Jake, thus we both started hastily backing away from the situation.

"_And where do you think you're going?" _The voice spoke smugly. Like the speed of light black tentacles shot out of the front door, I pushed Jake out of the way as they wrapped around both my arms, my legs, and several places on my waist. Then I was dragged back into the house, as the door slammed shut. The area looked so familiar as I shut through the hallway.

Then I was dragged into the living room, and pinned tightly against the wall. The tentacles seemed to squeeze me tighter as I struggled more. But I managed to open my eyes.

Wow. I was actually wrong.

It was Catherine. She floated there with her fists clenched and the tentacles grew out of her back. But she was, different. A diamond eye patch sat on her left eye, she had a long sleeve black shirt on, long black pants, a yellow vest that was buttoned up. But her hat still sat neatly on her head, and her blonde hair hadn't grown any longer.

"Answer me!" She demanded, getting my off the wall and slamming me back on. I slammed my eyes shut, the pain was unbearable, and I could barely breathe. I heard small footsteps.

"What's going on!" A high pitched voice asked.

"None of your concern!" Catherine snapped.

"But mom, look!" The girl panicked, I heard a gasp came out of Catherine, and she let go. And everything went black as I hit the floor.


	15. Waking Up

***Jake***

As soon and Silver slammed me to the ground, my head smacked a rock, and I passed out cold. Lucky the rock was small and rounded, so I didn't gain any head injuries. All except for the 'it knocked me out part'.

But know, I was starting to come back in consciousness, well more like someone was helping me come back.

"Hey. Hey! wake up kid!"

I bolted up and immediately my head ponded in pain,

"AGH! Bloody hell!" I screamed, latching my hand to my head.

"British? Ugh, I've always hated them," A voice muttered. The pain was slowly getting better, then I opened my eyes.

"Oh great, just who I wanted to see," I muttered.

"I kinda saved your life so, you kinda owe me," Bill stated proudly.

"Sure you did, waking me up, great accomplishment." I clapped in sarcasm. I stood up, rubbing the back of my head. "Where'd you come from, I thought-"

"That I was supposed to be kid sitting? Yes of course, I left them with that Brine fellow," Bill huffed.

"Great to know," I huffed.

"Now where on earth is she?" He asked, I gestured towards the house,

"Where did you think she was?" I scowled. He rolled his eyes,

"You realize she could be dead."

My mouth dropped open,

"And you did nothing while I was passed out!" I yelled. Bill huffed,

"Now of course I did, in fact I was only focused on getting inside, when I kept failing I decided to wake you up" Bill explained.

"Makes me feel special," I smiled in sarcasm.

"I've known you for like what, an hour? I don't know what your name is, and I don't know why on earth you were with her," He explained.

"My name is Jake, Silver's my wife, have any more dumb questions?" I scoffed.

"Maybe later," Bill scoffed back.

Then the door flung open, we both froze. Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness,

"Should we run?" I whispered. But Bill had already started to walk back. But same as before, it was useless. The black tentacles shot out of the door dragging us btoh back inside, as the door slammed closed.

From that point, everything went black.


	16. Pain

***Silver***

As soon as I hit the floor, everything was a blur. I didn't remember anything, no voices, nothing. I just felt pain, that was it. Pain. And nothing but pain.

But now, I was finally regaining consciousness, and I didn't like it at all. The pain only got worse. Due to the fact that my body was awake now, and I could see and feel things better. I liked that I could see better, but feel more pain? I mean come on!

Soft covers were set over me in the unfamiliar room. I stirred a bit, feeling rather uncomfortable. But that was a huge mistake. A sharp pain snapped in my stomach and I gritted my teeth.

"You should stay down, your injuries are severe," A voice spoke. I opened my eyes a bit more so I could see the figure standing before me. It was a small child, she looked at least 8 years old. She had long blonde hair slung over on the right side of her chest. She wore a long sleeve black shirt with a yellow t shirt on top. She wore black pants, and these grey boots.

I swear, if this was Catherine's daughter...

"I am," She responded.

"_Damnit" _I cursed. "Why does every body have kids now?"

"The circle of life," She shrugged. I groaned,

"Who are you anyways, Catherine Cipher II," I asked.

"My uncle likes to keep the name going, but my mom doesn't care. I'm Skylar Cipher," She said.

"Of course you are..." I groaned. "Where's your mother?"

"She found two other people outside," Skylar said.

"Is she gonna kill them? Because one of them is my husband," I croaked.

"Maybe mess with them but kill? Doubt it," She finished. I nodded slightly,

"Does your mom hate me?" I asked, Skylar tilted her head.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was just surprised she didn't recognize me," I said.

"She's been...depressed," Skylar managed. I looked confused,

"Depressed?" I asked, Skylar nodded,

"She would always tell me this story, about this girl she met a couple years ago, and she called her-"

"North Star," I intruded, Skylar nodded,

"And she told me about the necklace, so when I saw it-"

"You knew it was me," I said.

"Exactly," Skylar smiled. "Now you should get some rest." Then she started to leave,

"Skylar?" I called,

"Yes?" She responded immediately.

"When you get the chance, tell your mom I want to talk with her," I said. Skylar nodded and walked out of the room.


	17. Buddies

***Jake***

Everything was a blur. I remembered nothing.

When I woke up, I realized I was blindfolded, and I was tied up. Not against a chair, but against another person, who was taller than me. And one who seemed to e trying to get my attention.

"Hey, who is this?" He asked.

No.

"And I thought this couldn't get any worse," I sighed. Bill groaned,

"Goddamnit!" He cursed.

"We meet again..." I sighed,

"The feeling isn't neutral," He huffed back.

"Ok Mr. Magic man, your the one with the powers, can't you get us out of here?" I asked. Bill struggled,

"I've tried...but I can't...move" He strained. I sighed, and tried to shake off the rope, but it was tied tightly.

"What are you idiots trying to accomplish?" A female voice came.

"Catherine!?" Bill exclaimed, "What the hell!"

"You know her?!" I yelled,

"No shit Sherlock she's my sister!" Bill growled back.

"Not like I should've known..." I growled.

"Alright, that's enough. I keeping you two here until I'm down with business," Catherine explained.

"Business..." Bill tried to process the whole thing. "What the hell happened, where is she!"

"None of your concern. She's alive. That's all I'll tell you," She laughed. Then I heard her walk away.

"Your such an ass," I muttered.

"Do you think I care?"


	18. Resemblance

***Cassie***

Hours. Mom and Dad had been gone for hours. I was starting to become very uneasy. I looked behind me and realized Uncle Brine was fast asleep. Will was fully focused on the TV and Mr. Dipper and Mrs. Mabel hadn't gotten back with Micah.

That's when I slowly got up, and I was surprised to see Will peer at me.

"Where are you going?" He whispered.

"Our parents have been gone for hours," I said. "I'm gonna go try and find them." Will immediately shot up,

"Not without me your not, I'm the only one who knows where that house is," Will huffed. I rolled my eyes as I slipped on my jacket and shoes.

"Fine, come one," I said. I slowly snuck out of the room with Will floating behind me. I slowly walked out the door, and slowly shut it behind me. I looked up and realized the sun was setting.

"Alright Mr. Map, lets go," I said. Will growled, but I only laughed.

We trudged through the woods, until we finally made it to a grey house that sat a top a hill. It looked a little creepy but, Will apparently knew where he was going. I slowly followed him to the door. Will reached for the handle and slowly opened the door, we slowly crept in, and the door slowly creaked behind us as it shut. We slowly made our way through a hallway.

Then we passed a door that lead to the basement. We heard noises so, we decided to go down there.

When we got there, there was a large open space with nothing, well except for two men tied together and blindfolded. It took me a minute, but then I realized one was my Dad. And the other was Bill, my mom's friend.

"I'd rather be tied to a cactus!" My dad grumbled.

"Will you stop whining!" Bill shot.

"Ok, you need to both shut up," I said. They both looked towards my direction.

"Cassie?!" My dad exclaimed.

"And Will," I grumbled.

"Jerk," Will muttered. I rolled my eyes and I walked towards them, I untied the rope with ease. While Will untied the blindfolds. The next thing ya know, they're both standing back up again.

"Where's mommy?" I asked. My dad looked confused,

"I honestly have no idea," He sighed.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, we all turned around to a tall lady. She had long tan/yellow hair, she wore a long sleeve black shirt, long black pants, a yellow vest buttoned up, a diamond shaped eye-patch. "It seems more people have joined the party. Well the saying is true, the more, the merrier." I immediately hid behind my father. But it seemed the women could not take her eyes off me.

"You look familiar," She spoke to me. I only shivered in fear.

"It's her daughter you idiot," Bill sneered. Her eyes widened,

"Well, well," She smiled. With a snap of her fingers My father and everyone else was tied back up. Except for me...

"Wha- I..." I couldn't say anything. Then she suddenly appeared in front of me and I fell to the ground. But when I opened my eyes, I realized I was floating. The women stood there with her hand extended towards me.

"You would like to see you mother, would you not?" She asked.

I managed to give her a slight nod. All she did was laugh,

"I can see the resemblance."


	19. Nightmares of the Old

***Silver***

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I started to have a dream. A bad one.

I was walking around in a small village. I realized that I, myself was about 6. Right around the time _it _happened.

I was walking down a dirt path through the town. People were waving to me, and on instinct, I waved back. I continued walking until I ran into a man and a women. The women picked me up and I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was long and blonde like mine, with a pink, light green, and light purple highlight. Like they were all next to each other. That, was my mom. But I had many dreams about this, yet I had never seen her image clearly. I looked over at my father, but his face was just a blur. It didn't matter though, I felt so happy.

But then everything changed in a flash.

Suddenly my mother and father were running side by side, carrying me tightly in their arms. They looked and saw some people trapped in a building. They set me down on a grass hill and told me to stay.

Then I watched them run into a fire, and then I watched as the area literally exploded. I stood there with tears in my eyes. That was when I started to stir. I felt this strange, tight feeling in my stomach, and tears rolled down my face onto the bed.

But the tragedy didn't end there.

I heard voices coming from the flames,

_"He's nearby..." _

"W-Who" I stammered, in my dream. Possibly muttering it in real life.

"_Your-" _

I bolted awake. I started panting, as I totally forgot where I was. But then I saw a little face pop up from the bedside.

"Cassie?' I sniffed. She hopped up next to me,

"Are you ok?" She asked. But I just grabbed her, and hugged her. She hugged me back, as I slowly started to drift off again. But Cassie wasn't causing it, whoever stroking my hair was.


	20. Conversations

***Silver***

I already knew who was.

"You can comfort someone and hide yourself at once," I sighed. I heard someone let out an embarrassed laugh,

"Right," A voice sighed. Within seconds Catherine appeared in front of me, but she was upside down.

"Classic," I muttered. Catherine rolled her eyes and huffed,

"Why'd you come back? I thought the environment wasn't safe," Catherine huffed.

"So you got the note then..." I trailed off.

"Why of course I did, thanks for making me cry by the way," Catherine sighed.

"Well I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting that impact. I thought you would- wait, never mind," I said. Catherine crossed her arms in annoyance. "I'm sorry."

"Oh please, you're the only one who shouldn't be saying that," She muttered the last part.

"I sort of left without warning...I think that deserves an apology," I admitted.

"Whatever," She laughed. I tried to laugh along, "It's been quiet boring without you."

"I know, without me, there is no excitement," I laughed. Catherine smiled,

"Your husband is fighting William in the basement,"

"Which William?" I asked.

"The idiotic one," Catherine huffed.

"But they're both stupid," I said. Catherine broke out in laughter,

"The 'tall' one" She explained. I laughed a little,

"Right."

I slowly sat up, my wounds seemed better than ever, so I could finally walk. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and got up, with Cassie somehow asleep in my arms.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Catherine asked.

"I thought you already knew," I said.

"I can't do that," She shrugged.

"Oh," I said. "Well it was, just another nightmare about my parents." Catherine seethed,

"Brutal."

"Well at least one of their faces wasn't blurred," I tried to laugh.

"I heard you muttering too," She said.

"Oh right, in my dream someone said, he was nearby, and I asked who," I said.

"Do you think-"

"They're dead, end of story," I said, not wanting to continue. Catherine bit the bottom of her lip,

"Right," She nodded.

We made our way to the basement. I felt so bad for Will, he was stuck between two, restless men. Honestly, it couldn't get any worse.

"Oh quit acting like children!" I exclaimed.

"You're alive!?" The both exclaimed,

"No, I'm dead," I spoke sarcastically.

"Can you get us out of here!?" Jake begged.

"Nah, this is fun to watch."


	21. Nights

***Silver* **

I had to be honest. This was hilarious. But, Jake was my husband and he would be a pain if I just left him here.

"Should I?" Catherine asked.

"Jake, yes. Bill and the kid, give them five more minutes," I said.

"Are you fucking serious!" Bill yelled.

"Make that 2 minutes," I seethed.

As soon as Jake came up to me, I knew he was about to snap. I grabbed his hand.

"I have things to work on, come on," I said as we walked up the stairs and out the door. As soon as we started walking back,

"I was about to loose it," He huffed.

"I could tell, thus why I got you out of there." I said. "But you have to be careful, you have to contain yourself. One wrong move and you're going to be exposed."

"I know..." He sighed. Jake let out a long huff as he looked up. "I'm so glad it's night again."

"You better be," I grumbled.

"Sometimes I want to just announce it to the world," Jake huffed. "It sucks that only you and Brine know."

"Ha, I see what ya did there," I chuckled. Jake smiled due to the fact that his world play was unexpected. "But you're still an ass." Jake rolled his eyes and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're so lucky I don't drink human blood."

"Oh really?" I laughed with an eyebrow raised. Jake smiled, purposely showing two, small fangs.

"Yes."


	22. Wishes

***Silver* **

"I wish you _were _a vampire," I said. "But instead you're just a bat-demon that drinks animals blood. Ruins our chances of ever having a cat." Jake rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I never liked dogs," He grumbled.

"We're getting a dog now," I smiled.

"No! I don't like dogs!" Jake argued.

"If you wont kill it, we'll take it," I smiled, right at him.

"Silver-!"

"Shh! You're going to wake Cassie," I growled. "We'll talk about it later." Jake muttered something to himself in sarcasm, but I'd find out later, not like he was very good at hiding things...

Jake opened the door for me, and I walked in, as he closed the door behind me. I slowly walked to the room I was staying in. I set Cassie on the couch and put a blanket over her. I kissed her forehead, then I walked out of the room , leaving the door ajar. As soon as I let go of the handle I huffed.

I heard thumps so I looked at the stairs, and Mabel and Dipper came running down.

"You guys were gone for hours!" Mabel exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back,

"Busy with reunions..." I sighed, letting go.

"I'm hoping it was just one," Dipper seethed.

"Both," I shrugged. "Everybody's got kids."

"What!?" Dipper exclaimed quietly. I looked at him,

"Yeah, ya win some, ya lose some," I shrugged.

"We can't have two Bills running around!" Dipper seethed.

"Well they're not running around right now," I laughed to myself. Brine walked downstairs into the group, and Jake had finally got his coat and scarf off. I let out a long yawn,

"You should get some rest," Brine suggested. Jake nodded,

"We've been out for more than 24 hours." I shrugged, and trudged to my room. I opened the door and closed it shut. Cassie hadn't moved an inch, I took my hair tie out and my sweatshirt. I walked over to Cassie.

"Can I come on too?" I whispered. Cassie opened her eyes and out stretched her hands as if she wanted to be picked up. I slowly lifted her up, and I lied down. Then I left her lay on my chest as I pulled the blanket up. I held her lightly as I started to drift off.

But little did I know.

Two figures were watching me outside the window.


	23. Names

***Silver* **

That night I had a dream. Again. It was the same dream I had at Catherine's place. But now, before I walked down the path I was playing with 4 other girls. They were so familiar. But I couldn't remember their names. But then I left them to walk down the path and the same things occurred, and my father's face was still a blur. But then something clicked in my brain. I remembered one of the girls' names,

_Emma._

When I woke up the next morning, I was being shoved.

"Wake up!" Cassie whined.

"No..." I whined back.

"Get up!" A familiar male voice yelled. I turned over,

"No." I grumbled. Then all at once three sets of hands pulled me onto my back. But then I flipped off the couch, and I crashed to the floor.

I opened my eyes to see three kids standing there,

"Catherine! Bill! I'm going to freaking kill you!" I screamed, then I let my head fall onto the floor.

"Get up," Cassie grumbled. I pulled the blanket over my head,

"I'm not in the mood," I growled.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"I had a dream..." I sighed.

"It was pretty interesting..." A voice laughed. I pulled the blanket from my eyes, to see none other than him standing there.

"What did I tell you about going through my memories and junk!" I threatened. Bill crossed his arms,

"We never crossed the subject of dreams," He shrugged. "But I suppose I did flip the switch."

"What switch?!" I asked.

"A switch in your brain. I made you remember," Bill said proudly.

"Remember-" I was cut off by myself. _Emma. _"Are you triggering my dreams?"

"Nope." He said plainly. I grumbled and covered myself with the blanket again.

"Cassie?" I asked.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Go get Brine. I want everyone else out," I grumbled.

"Ya know-" Bill started, But I stuck my hand out of the blanket and pointed to the door. "Whatever..."

A few minutes later I heard Brine walk in. I peeked my head out to look at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I've been having dreams..."

"Oh god..."


	24. Experts

***Silver* **

"You realize this isn't my thing right?" Brine said.

"It's not about dreams though," I explained.

"Good, because I think you're friend is an expert on those," He muttered. Bill stuck his head inside the room,

"Ha!" He laughed, running away. Brine growled but then put his attention back on me.

"So you're actually my uncle, right?" I asked. Brine sighed and nodded. "I've been having dreams about my parents..."

"I remember when they died you had a lot of those when they died. But I don't know why you're having them now," Brine said, seeming to be thinking deeply.

"Were you ever there when I was?" I asked. Brine shrugged,

"I watched the village a lot, so I suppose."

"Was I ever friends will a girl named-"

"Emma?" He asked, I nodded in surprise. "Yep. I only remember that one because you two used to hang out a lot together."

"So how were you related to me?" I asked,

"Your father and I were twins. Well, I had the white eyes and the dark brown hair, and he had the regular eyes, with the lighter brown hair," Brine explained.

"Well every time I have the dream my father's face is always blurred," I exclaimed.

"Well if someone's giving you these dreams." Brine said, "They're the ones who must be blurring the face out."

"But _why_?" I asked. All Brine gave was a simple shrug,

"They're trying to make you remember certain things. But why? I am unable to answer." I sighed, and put my head in my arms. Brine sat down and ruffled my hair.

"Just relax Silver, nothing bad is going to happen. This is probably just because you miss them,"

And with that, he left the room.


	25. Thoughts and Curiosity

***Silver***

All day I just sat in the room. _Thinking. _I couldn't take my mind off my dream. It was driving me insane, well not really but it was really close.

I just wanted to figure out what was going on. I wanted to spend the rest of my time here in peace. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm never going to get a single second of peace with those Ciphers around...

Then came night. Cassie had gone to play with Micah again, and Jake came in a few times to check on me. But right now, I needed some fresh air, I needed to be alone right now. The suspense, of whatever was happening, was killing me. See! I was too focused on this to think off topic.

I stood up, overtired from spending the whole day in this room. I wasn't going to get a single hour of sleep tonight, so why not get some fresh air? I mean honestly, what's the worst that could happen? Oh course when I said that, I was wrong. But that was just bad luck. Right? Bad luck or luck I was going out to get some fresh air. This was painful, and I mean physically and emotionally.

I stood up for the first time in about twenty-four hours. I heard a few cracking noises, and for a minute, I thought I broke my back. But I was overreacting, I was fine. I tossed the blanket lazily back on the couch. I was not in the mood to make it look nice. I quietly reached in my bag, and pulled out the long, black cloak. The moon's light came in through the window, making it have a slight shine to it. I slowly stood up, and I draped it around my two shoulders. And when the two sides met at the front there was a small click noise. But it was no louder than the sound of my breathing.

I slowly walked across the floor, avoiding the creaking spots. I slowly grasped the door knob, twisting the knob, I opened it ajar. I quickly looked around for anyone, but when I saw no one creeping through the halls, I slipped past the slightly opened door, and out into the long, ominous, hallway.

I creped down the hall, slipping past every doorway. When I finally made it to the back door, I slowly twisted the knob. The door opened, yet with no creaks. I slipped through the space between the door and the frame. Then with extreme precaution, I slowly closed the door. When it was closed, I walked down the two steps and made my way towards the main roads.

I followed the narrow, winding path that the cars sped by. Well, I only saw a few. I was going to take a walk on the sidewalk. Every time I went into those woods alone something bad would happen. My whole life going into the woods alone always ended up in a bad outcome. See, bad luck, I was drenched with it. To be honest all my life was filled with bad luck. My parents dying, my many near death experiences, I could stop right there and someone would understand.

Finally, I had made it to the main road that stretched about fifth-teen miles in both directions. I would do a small circle, and be back before anyone noticed I was gone, because if I wasn't back in time, I could think of three people who would defiantly freak out. But Bill, I wasn't so sure he was going to be worried about me at all. Not to be offensive or anything, that just wasn't his thing.

But then I started to drift on to another subject, my friends. I had a few here, and a few back where I lived. But I never remembered the four from when I was little. Emma. How was her name still in my memory? I thought it would've been long gone by now. I didn't even remember having friends. A partial piece of the day I was trying to remember the four amigos. I was surprised I even had them, I mean know that I remember Brine told me my parents lead the village. Being a chief's son or daughter was a pretty big deal. But I guess I didn't care much about that. I didn't care about being an angel either. I mean, I care about being an angel, but I don't make a big deal of it. Boasting was something I didn't like to do-.

Two black figures just sprinted into a dark alley way. They were cloaked so I could see them, I could only see their black outline. It was a little ways up across the street. I wanted to follow them but my conscious kept repeating,

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

I was now across the street from the alley way. I let out a long sigh and made my way across the street. I peeked into the dark alley way. I didn't see the figures, but I couldn't see the end of the ominous alley way either. I gulped as I slowly walked into the alley way. My conscious started to repeat again, stressing certain words,

_"Curiosity **killed** __the cat."_

_"Curiosity **KILLED **the cat."_

I growled to myself in annoyance,

"_Oh shut up."_

_"Don't blame me if you die then." She huffed._

I was about half way down the alley. I was in an area completely surrounded my darkness, how long was this alley?

I felt something whoosh by me. I spun around but there was only darkness. I heard it again, I spun around the other way, still nothing. I started to back out of the alley way now. I was getting quite frightened.

_"And where do you think **you're **going?"_A voice teased.

"_Please tell me that was you," I thought._

_"Sorry, not me this time, but I suggest you start running." My conscious replied._

I jumped back, with my back pressing against the wall, I slowly slid down the wall and onto the ground. For a second I realized I had powers, but then I realized we were in a cemented alley way.

Now the figure in front of me was looming above me. I sat in fear, unknowing what to do. The two other figures were now on both sides, I was surrounded, and claustrophobic. They hovered over me as if they wanted me to feel small, as if they wanted me to be afraid. The tall figure nodded to the one on the right.

Then I completely blacked out.


	26. In the Wrong

***Silver***

When I woke up, I felt something cold wrapped around my chest and my legs. When I opened my eyes everything seemed to be a blur, but finally my vision started to pan back to normal. And I realized I was chained to a chair, that was cemented to the floor, in the middle of a large room. Was I really that dangerous? Whoever those people where treated me like a caged tiger, man. But to be honest, I was starting to get a little pissed off.

The chains around me looked brand new, like they had just been made. Was I that bad? I know I had powers, so that must've meant they knew I had them too. But only a few people knew that, and I knew none of those figures were people I knew. I struggled furiously, ok, now I was getting mad. Did they think they coul djust leave me in a room chained to a chair, and that would be it!? No, I don't think so.

Then I heard a door open, I stopped for a minute, and watched the tall figure walk in. But then I went back to struggling.

"Will you quit it," The unfamiliar voice sneered. I broke a link, then another, then another. Now, I was standing up right, the chains covered the ground around the chair, but at least I got some of my frustration out. The man walked towards me, and I tightened my fists. As soon as he was standing right in front of me, I threw a punch. But he caught it with ease, I was trying to push but he held my hand in place with ease. He pushed me back and I fumbled, but I didn't fall.

"Who the hell are you!?" I demanded with a sneer, "Where the heck am I!?"

The man let out a small laugh of amusement.

"Not yet," He said. I growled but then golden chains wrapped around my wrists, slamming me down onto the chair. The chains wrapped around the area just above my knees, my stomach, and my hand were pulled behind the chains as they were tugged down. I seethed in the agony, a blindfold was tied around my eyes and I heard his talking. "I'm not doing this because I hate you. I'm doing it to keep you contained, I don't want you hurting everyone else here."

With that, he walked out of the room.

I just sat there processing his words. Then A thought came to my mind. Was I the one in the wrong? But I quickly argued with myself. No! They were the ones who lowered me into the alley and kidnapped me. They were the ones in the wrong! Ugh, this was stupid.

I looked up at a small window up higher in the room. It was sunrise.

And I hadn't made it back home.


	27. Flipping

***Cassie***

I awoke the next morning...at 10:00am. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock again, my mom was supposed to get me up at 9:00am. I wondered if she was still sleeping, that was probably the case, she hadn't got a good night sleep for days.

I slowly slipped out of bed and made my way down stairs, I walked into my mom's room,

"Mom why'd you-"

She wasn't there. My dad walked up next to me,

"Have you seen your mother?" He asked. Those words made everything worse,

"No, I thought you knew where she was!?" I panicked.

"It's alright, she probably went out for some air," He said calmly.

"No, she's always back by sunrise!" I yelled. My father knelt down and lightly held my shoulders,

"Stay calm, alright?" My father spoke, "She's going to be alright." I poked him in the chest,

"I am going to flip if we don't find her. You know how I get dad!" I growled. My father sighed,

"Lets go," He said as he stood up. I immediately ran off to get my jacket, and when I came back my father was waiting by the door.

But I ignored him as I rushed outside.

"Cassie, wait!" He yelled from behind. I rolled my eyes, huffing I stopped to turn around.

My father came up to me panting,

"Stay with me, alright?" He asked. I gave him a look, "Cassie."

"Dad..." I trailed off, "Mom could be in danger!"

"That's a very slight chance," My father said.

But I believed slight wasn't the word to use.


	28. Straight

***Silver***

All I could do was sit there...Waiting...I had felt like time itself completely stopped. Questions started to slowly invade my mind.

_Why am I here?_

_Where is everyone?_

_Had anyone figured out I'm missing yet?_

I knew right away I wasn't here because I trespassed. No human being would kidnap someone for invading their alleyway. That's just full on pathetic. This large room was starting to bug me too. I remember when I looked out the window, I could see through the blindfold. But now for some reason I couldn't. Maybe it was magical or something, thickening itself over time.

But, now that I could see, my claustrophobia was coming back. I felt like I was in a small space with no escape once so ever. It just made me feel so small...And I _hated_ feeling like that.

"_Curiosity killed the cat," _My conscience sang.

"_On shut your trap!" _I spoke in my mind.

_"Admit it, I was right," _She laughed.

_"I'll admit it when I'm dead," _I scoffed.

_"Why not now? After all I said something bad was going to happen if you walked into that alleyway," _She explained.

"_No, you said curiosity killed the cat. Implying that I was the cat, but as you can see my curiosity hasn't_ _killed me yet_," I spat back.

All she did was growl in response.

Exactly the moment when the door creaked open.

"Need anything?" A female voice came.

"You've done enough," I scoffed. The voice sighed,

"Why do you have to be such an ass, we're trying to help you," The voice came again.

"Well you're not doing a great job at it..." I implied.

"Maybe I outta to send him in now. I think an explanation will set you straight," The voice snapped, shutting the door. As soon as the room went silent I grumbled to myself,

"You're the ass..." I growled to myself.

Then the door opened back up again, I heard footsteps come in, then the door was shut again. Someone approached me, and now I felt someone hovering over me. It was obviously the only one who had the guts to come in here.

"Are you going to say anything?" He spat.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," I shot back.

"Why so?" He asked.

"Girl back there said an explanation outta set me straight," I shrugged.

"I don't anything will set you straight," He spat. I laughed,

"Looks like someone's starting to understand," I smiled. "But if you're close, you should know what I want, besides wanting to get the hell out of here and beat you to a pulp."

I felt him grip my wrists, as he leaned in closer.

"You want an explanation," He ripped off the blindfold and stood there, "I'm not going to give it. But-"

He pulled his hood off, and the chains unwrapped themselves.

"Do what you want," He shrugged.

I stared at him for a minute. Not in confusion, but to study his details. He looked _very _familiar. But then I remembered what Brine said yesterday...

"_Your father and I were twins. Well I had the white eyes and the dark brown hair, he had the regular eyes, with the light brown hair."_

And he looked _exactly _like Brine. Light brown hair, regular eyes.

This wasn't happening...

I could just be hallucinating...I had to try my own twist to this. I stood up straight, and he stepped back for a minute. I pulled my the strings on my necklace, as I pulled it out and I let it sit atop my chest.

The man's expression immediately changed.

And he immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"_Silver..." _He trailed off. I could feel his tears running down my back.

Then everything clicked.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him, and I started to cry too.

"_Dad..."_


End file.
